tales of wriath:book1:chp:sec1-darkrai
by Wrathofwriath
Summary: darkrai is his name and we follow his tale you know him saved alamos town long ago but even longer ago did you know he and a cresselia saved the world from darkrai's evil family now out of their stone prison, they seek to free their father nightmarai and inslave all of life in a terrible nightmare can darkrai stop them again or will evil prevail this time. rated t for violence.
1. intro

Tales of wriath

Book1: the world of pokemon

Chapter1: arceus and his oracles

Sec1: darkrai

Page1:intro

Hello my name is wriath now before you ask yes it's a …strange name I am the creator of the multiverse, everything I hold near and dear has been ripped from me by my brothers of evil, madness, and will. For you see I have a vow to never interact with the mortal world, physically of course for you see my book, the book of wriath tells the past, present, future, perspectives from others, and with this book I can change reality itself without interfering physically however every few universes I …break my vow and in the result my powers become stripped and my masks/my powers become wild and released into several universes four of us shaade, crzi, sheeld, and me merasca have to hunt each mask one from each world and then when the time comes we turn into wriath, antiwriath, mad wriath, and willwriath. Alas time is short and the first chapter begins a new let us delve into the story of darkrai… a name many know but this darkrai is special twas he was the one who saved Alamos town and the world itself long long ago.


	2. reperai

Tales of wriath

Book1: the world of pokemon

Chp1: arceus and his oracles

Sec1: darkrai

Page2: reperai

Start of anew

In kanto the first world of pokemon the night of the cresent blade

Brock comes running towards the town of cerulean screaming the name of the gymleader. "MISTY! MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
"what is it" said misty rubbing her eyes brocks eyes were widened in surprise for when misty came out she noticed it was noon and the sun has never come up yet, the only thing that had lightened up the sky was a cresent moon "the tower…..the sky….. person on top of the tower in lavender town" wheezed brock. "ok, ok, calm down take a deep breath and take me to lavender town" she said.

At lavender town a figure obscured by the shadow was standing on the very top of the lavender radio tower "so" breathed the figure " it appears I am the first to awaken, they they destroy my tower, of the dead, replace my tower with a-a radio station" DON'T WORRY SIR WE WILL GET YOU DOWN" said the police officer jenny brock going gaga over her in the backround "HA, typcal humans don't realize who their dealing with" the figure appears to rise and float down to where the crowd of people where gasping and backing away for then they could see who he really was. He looked like darkrai except his legs where a curly wisp tail, he didn't have a "skirt" around is waist, a flap covers his left eye, and three foot long blades on the sides of his forearms.

"what is it, where did it come from, is it dangerous" people in the crowd were asking in fear and terror. " who am I" the figure replied "I am the bearer of the white crescent crest, I am reperai now get out of my WAY! I have some family buisiness to attend to"


	3. shadowrai

Tales of wriath

Book1: the world of pokemon

Chapter1: arceus and his oracles

Sec1: darkrai

In johto

Morty one of the gymleaders has been running rampant gathering the gym leaders for their help lance finally manages to catch him and say "whoa morty calm down wheres the fire?" morty quickly replies "that's the thing it's the burned tower something is throwing the workers out but none of them saw anything, I went to check it out but the shadows they were dancing… on the walls…three kings… burned in the fire…set by gosh… its scary even to remember, I ran out screaming" it was a long pause until lance replied "well im sure whatever it is it cant take all the gymleaders at once and the champion" lance and morty meet up with the rest of the johto gymleaders outside the burned tower it was a place of work and business now it just sits on the hill ominous in the third quarter moon lance says " whatever you saw morty it doesn't look that bad" as they all enter where out of nowhere green lights ignite on the lamps as organ music drifts through the halls.

Morty breaks the silence " its happening again" "you should not be here" an eerie voice ripples through the halls " I like to have fun before I leave my place of resting, I was going to leave but… since more toys are here I just have to stick around" just then the doors slam shut and shadows appear to dance to the organ music and as the gymleaders head farther into the tower they do not notice that one single shadow follows. "Morty" chuck says "the first part was kinda scary but" chuck Is cut off by the mysterios voice "kinda scary! I am shadowrai! The puppetmaster! I travel by shadows! I bring the darkness to life!" just then something grabs chuck by the neck and throws him out of the tower followed by screaming gym leaders. Shadowrai says this as he leaves into the forest " goodbye my toys, ill see you soon"


End file.
